


Пустое место

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Между Кораксом и Жиллиманом есть чувства
Relationships: Roboute Guilliman/Corvus Corax
Kudos: 5





	Пустое место

**Author's Note:**

> по книге Г.Хейли "Коракс: Владыка Теней"

– Завершить симуляцию! Высший уровень доступа!  
Механический голос устройства откликается: «Образец голоса идентифицирован. Симуляция завершена…»  
«Образец голоса» принадлежит Жиллиману. Прародителю Ультрамаринов, королю Пятисот Миров, примарху Империума. Так странно, что этот грозный и могущественный властелин приходится Корвусу братом, и можно называть его просто «Роб». Можно бросить ему по-приятельски «до вечера», можно дождаться его визита и болтать о том о сем, как беседуют между собой родные братья в тысячах семей.  
Можно даже думать, что Роб при всем его искреннем дружелюбии наверняка до безумия вспыльчив и злопамятен. Как, впрочем, и сам Корвус. И когда его нет и нет – Корвус думает, что Роб как-то догадался о его суждениях насчет собственного характера и не намерен прощать…  
Но он действительно приходит, и застенчиво извиняется за опоздание, и жалуется на загруженность делами.  
Они совсем не похожи на братьев: светловолосый Роб с ясными серыми глазами, крепким и поджарым мускулистым телом – у Хоруса такое же, но у него тело кажется жестоким, а у Роба скорее спортивным, с открытой улыбкой и твердыми патрицианскими чертами. И хрупкий, меланхоличный, погруженный в свои раздумья Корвус с узким лицом, на котором уже прорезались тонкие горестные морщинки, с темными глазами в тенях, с узкими и хрупкими запястьями…  
Они говорят о планах на будущее. О других братьях – Корвусу никак не удается думать о них как о братьях. Коллеги, товарищи – пожалуй, но родства он не ощущает.  
О справедливости.  
О грядущей войне Корвуса с Каринейским Содружеством.  
Обо всем на свете.  
А потом Роб властно берет Корвуса за его узкие запястья и притягивает к себе.  
Корвус пытается вырваться, но Роб слишком привык повелевать. Он из тех, кто всегда добивается того, чего хочет. И сейчас он прижимает руки Корвуса к груди так, что их лица почти соприкасаются.  
Серые глаза смотрят с каким-то новым, непривычным чувством. Что это за чувство? Корвус испытывал что-то подобное очень редко или даже никогда – разве что в детстве, когда защищал маленькую Настури.  
Твердые, красиво очерченные, как у статуи, губы трогает улыбка.  
Улыбка тоже непривычная. К Корвусу никто еще не обращался с такой улыбкой.  
И руки, эти широкие, крепкие руки воина, держат его запястья сильно, но не жестко.  
Нежность – вот что это такое.  
Корвусу хочется убежать, окутаться тенями и улизнуть, и он пытается так и сделать, но Роб с мягким упреком говорит:  
– О чем это ты беспокоишься? Я что, чем-то обидел тебя?  
То, что он вдруг заговорил таким тоном, кажется Корвусу недобрым знаком. Роб неуверенно смотрит на него. Похоже, у Корвуса получилось, и он видит пустое место.  
Пустое место, которое сидит рядом, держа руки у него на груди, и касается лицом его лица.  
– Я не хотел тебя задеть, – говорит Роб, и губы у него обиженно подрагивают. Корвус расслабляется. Они все еще держатся за руки. – Если тебе неприятно мое…  
– Нет, нет, все в порядке, – Корвус сам не знает, что «в порядке», но видеть обиженное лицо Роба выше его сил. Роб снова улыбается и наклоняется к нему.  
Хочется вечно смотреть в эти серые глаза…  
И чтобы сильные руки с широкими ладонями обнимали, согревая.  
Роб распахивает рубашку на его груди. Широкая ладонь ложится на ключицы, Корвус не успевает вдохнуть, а она уже ведет вниз, трогая бледную кожу, задевая сосок, заставляя крепкий пресс вздрагивать, наконец, ложится на пояс брюк.  
Кажется, Корвусу следует сделать то же самое…  
«С кем он делал это до меня?» – шепчет какой-то коварный голос внутри; Корвус приказывает ему заткнуться. Какая разница. Главное, что сейчас, в этот вечер, он здесь.  
Роб ладный, сильный, каждая мышца бугрится – не грубо, не чрезмерно, а именно так, как надо, чтобы его тело восхищало и будоражило, но в то же время было способно нести на себе тяжелый доспех и массу оружия. Хочется целовать эти мышцы еще и еще.  
Это соски, горячие от прикосновений Корвуса.  
Эти ключицы, почти беззащитные – но только для него, для Корвуса.  
Одежда летит на пол, отброшенная сильной рукой. Роб не позволит мешать ему, даже если мешают обычные тряпки. Серебряный кубок тоже падает и катится, обрызгав в полете Корвуса вином. Роб мягко улыбается, опускается на колени и начинает слизывать темно-алые капли.  
Они почти как кровь, только прозрачнее.  
Корвусу вдруг становится весело, и он снова старается исчезнуть. Роб приподнимает брови – такое удивленное выражение на его точеном лице, забавно, кажется, оно никогда не могло на нем появиться, а вот поди ж ты… – и продолжает облизывать Корвуса уже на ощупь. Находит сосок, заставляя вздрогнуть и крепче прижать его голову к груди, – это оказывается безумно приятно. Потом находит живот. Корвус ерзает, – до этого момента он и не подозревал, что боится щекотки.  
Потом склоняется к паху.  
Корвус выдыхает. Он не предполагал, что там можно целовать.  
Что Роб может его там целовать.  
Голова идет кругом, и Корвус обнаруживает себя стоящим на коленях перед Робом. У него золотистые кудрявые волосы в паху. И крепкие ляжки, на одну из которых так уютно пристроить голову. Прохладная кожа касается разгоряченной щеки, пальцы зарываются в волосы…  
По совести, – ничего особенного. С тем же успехом он мог бы сосать, скажем, пальцы. Почему это доставляет такое удовольствие?  
Почему расслабиться в руках Роба, чувствуя на волосах его дыхание, так хорошо?  
Наутро Корвус отбывал к Каринэ. Он улетал, чувствуя на себе долгий взгляд Роба. Оба слишком хорошо понимали, что могут больше не встретиться – такова солдатская судьба. Поэтому ничего друг другу и не обещали.  
Корвус Коракс не мог избавиться от мысли, что по сравнению с блистательным Жиллиманом он – пустое место, не более.  
И все-таки что-то же толкнуло Жиллимана прийти к нему. Причем пройдя основательную теоретическую подготовку: краем глаза Коракс заметил у него целую стопку старинных учебников по технике секса.


End file.
